Sempre Juntos
by ForeingSoul
Summary: Tudo estava perfeito e a felicidade os rodeava. Até aquela tarde. One Shot para o 13 Desafio Sherlolly Tema: Luto


Para acompanhar:br /br /To Build a Home - The Cinematic Orchestrabr / watch?v=bjjc59FgUpg

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tudo estava mais escuro em 221b Baker Street, apesar do novo papel de parede, mais claro que o anterior, trocado há pouco tempo.

– Ele vai precisar de bastante luz. É tudo, muito escuro aqui. - Disse Molly, quando se mudou para o flat. Já que não convencera Sherlock a se mudar para um lugar maior e mais distante do centro, ela colocaria o dedo dela na decoração um tanto bagunçada que havia ali.

– E se for ela? Por que pode ser… Na verdade, tenho certeza que é. - Sherlock falou, realmente convencido de que estava certo.

Mas agora, dias depois dessa conversa, banal para um casal que estava prestes a formar uma família, subir as escadas que levavam ao flat traziam dor.

Foi daquela escada que rolara, dias atrás, empurrada por um homem que saíra descontrolado do apartamento. Foi naquela escada que teve os segundos mais desesperadores da sua vida, onde nada mais importava, a não ser o bem estar de Connor...

– Ou Charlotte! Como Sherlock costumava dizer, sempre que ela se referia ao bebê pelo possível nome.

Estava tão feliz.

Da outra vez que suspeitara estar esperando um bebê, Molly passou dias de terror. Havia conhecido Jim, do IT. Assistiram Glee, dormiram juntos. Logo depois ela descobrira que Jim, do IT, era James Moriarty. Psicopata extremamente perigoso. E pelos dois meses em que as regras dela atrasaram, se sentiu enjoada e nervosa. Estava tudo errado. Ela não poderia estar grávida dele. Não _dele_. Não poderia ser. Dormia e acordava com essa dúvida até que resolveu, já quase no terceiro mês de tormento, fazer o teste. E o resultado negativo veio para tirar todo o peso das costas da patologista.

Mas agora, que estava tudo certo, que o bebê que esperava era do homem que amava, que o papel de parede havia sido trocado e o berço havia sido comprado, estava rolando escada abaixo.

E quando tudo parou de rodar, quase que imediatamente, a dor veio. Como se alguém tivesse cravado uma faca em seu ventre. E viu o sangue. E ouviu Sherlock gritar seu nome…

– Oi.

Ouviu quando os seus olhos se abriram e a luz começou a entrar por eles. Sherlock estava ao seu lado, como sempre estivera, desde que fizera a promessa. E ela sabia que ele estava sendo sincero, quando o chamou naquela tarde e mostrou o resultado da única noite que tiveram juntos, quando ele "voltou dos mortos". Ele prometera que estaria com ela sempre, para o que precisasse. Ele fez menção de se levantar da poltrona e ir até ela, mas foi interrompido pela pergunta que ressoava na cabeça de Molly:

– E… o bebê?

A face de Sherlock tornou-se dura e parecia que ele estava se segurando para não chorar. Ele não precisou responder. Molly passou a mão pela barriga, que antes estava razoavelmente saliente. Connor não estava ali. Nem Charlotte. Ninguém.

Sherlock então se levantou e foi em direção a Molly, com a intenção de beijá-la na testa, oferecer conforto. Ele mesmo não sabia de onde estava tirando forças para manter-se tão centrado. Mas ao se aproximar, Molly o repeliu:

– Não toque em mim.

Vendo que tinha sido rude, tentou consertar pedindo por favor. Sherlock respeitou e voltou a sentar-se, as mãos embaixo do queixo, lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelo rosto, enquanto Molly chorava alto, como nunca havia feito antes, deixando quem quer que passasse perto de seu quarto, no hospital, com um pouco da tristeza que ela sentia.

O médico passou um tempo depois. Ela não olhou para ele. Foi Sherlock quem ouviu as instruções e concordou que ela deveria continuar no hospital para observação, mesmo estando fora de perigo.

Molly não falava com Sherlock, sequer olhava para ele. Não queria comer. Não queria nada. Pensou que ela deveria ter morrido. E toda vez que Sherlock tentava se aproximar dela, ela se contraía toda e ficava menor do que já era, até que ele desistiu de tentar. Mas ele não deixou o quarto em nenhum momento, e quando ela acordava dos cochilos que conseguia tirar, depois de chorar e chorar, ele estava ali.

Nada mudou nos dois dias seguintes. John e Mary vieram visitá-la. Molly foi fria e distante com ambos. Sherlock tentou tirá-la do torpor, mas não teve resultado. Diferentemente do Sherlock que Molly conhecera, este era paciente e cuidadoso. Mas, naquele momento, ela não sentia nada alem de dor, não conseguia apreciar o que ele fazia por ela.

Na noite do terceiro dia no hospital, Sherlock tentou mais uma vez fazer com que ela conversasse com ele, colocasse para fora tudo o que a estava perturbando, mas ela não lhe dirigiu a palavra. Então, ele se sentou na poltrona que já tinha até adquirido o formato do seu corpo e falou:

– Não sei se você pôde ver Molly… ver quem empurrou você da escada, - As palavras começavam a se tornar difíceis de serem pronunciadas. Sherlock ia trazer de volta, em voz alta, o que acontecera aquele dia. E isso só tornava tudo mais real.

– Foi… Moriarty, Molly. Ou melhor, um de seus comparsas.

Sherlock percebeu Molly estremecer sobre a cama:

– Ele chegou ao flat como se fosse mais um cliente, mas logo percebi que não estava certo. Logo ele revelou suas intenções e eu o estava botando pra fora. Queria que Moriarty mostrasse a cara dele. Queria a certeza de que ele estava de volta. Eu não esperava que você fosse chegar naquele momento. Eu não esperava que ele fosse empurrar você. Desculpe-me, Molly.

Ela não se virou para ele. Permaneceu de costas, com as lágrimas molhando o travesseiro.

– Eu ainda sou novo nessa arte de expressar sentimentos, mas esse seu silencio tem me deixado louco, Molly. Eu também estou… sofrendo.

Dito isso, levantou-se e tentou tocá-la novamente. Dessa vez, Molly virou-se, os olhos inchados e a expressão grave. O olhar que ela lançou a Sherlock era frio e duro. Ele perguntou:

– Molly, o que você quer de mim? O que eu faço para você se sentir melhor?

– Saia. - Ela respondeu.

– O quê?

– Saia, eu já disse.

– Não vou a lugar algum, Molly. Eu fiz uma promessa e…

– Se é só pela promessa que você está aqui, considere-se dispensado dela.

Essas palavras feriram Sherlock como nunca:

– Por que você está agindo assim, Molly?

– Eu acabei de perder meu bebê. Estou com raiva. E olhar para você… Estava tudo tão perfeito! Eu sabia, sabia que não poderíamos acontecer. Esse tipo de felicidade não pertence a nós dois, Sherlock. Saia, por favor, me deixe sozinha.

– Não posso… eu...

– Saia, Sherlock. Saia. - Disse Molly, quase gritando. O que fez uma enfermeira vir até o quarto e Sherlock sair, definitivamente.

Mas, a partir do momento em que ele saiu de sua vista, Molly se arrependeu do que tinha dito. Estava com raiva e projetava tudo em Sherlock. Era como se fosse culpa dele. Se ele não tivesse voltado, se ele não tivesse cedido naquela noite, se ele não tivesse feito a promessa, se ele não tivesse dito que a amava, num domingo de manhã, quando a chuva caía, se ele não a tivesse chamado para morar em Baker Street, se ele não fosse quem ele é...

Então se deu conta que, se esses eram os motivos para ela estar naquela cama de hospital, ela também era tão culpada quanto ele. Não era culpa dele que ela tivesse perdido o bebê. A única culpa que ele tinha era a de tê-la feito se sentir a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Depois de alguns minutos, refletindo sobre a besteira que fizera e lembrando-se de tudo de bom que o bebê havia trazido e quão maravilhoso Sherlock tinha sido todo esse tempo, sentiu que a raiva havia diminuído. Ela estava pronta para aprender a lidar com um novo sentimento que se formava. Decidiu levantar-se da cama e ver se Sherlock estava por ali. Ele não poderia ter ido longe. Ele não iria… Ou iria? Ela tinha sido dura com ele sem nenhum motivo. Ele tinha todo o direito de deixá-la ali. Era a vontade dela, não era? O medo passou pela sua cabeça. Medo de que ele estaria ali mesmo só por causa da promessa. Por causa do bebê. Ela sabia que era mentira. Ela sabia que ele a amava. Ele demonstrava e dizia. Mas o medo ainda estava ali, para atormentá-la. Era como se ela não fosse mesmo digna de felicidade.

Mas, como poeira ao vento, o medo foi levado embora quando, ao sair na porta do quarto, pôde ver Sherlock no fim do corredor. Ele chorava copiosamente, sentado numa cadeira, com John a sua frente. Ele já não temia que o amigo o visse triste.

Molly aproveitou a ausência de enfermeiras por perto e foi até Sherlock. Ele estava com as mãos no rosto, de forma que não poderia vê-la. Ao se aproximar, John olhou para ela, complacente, e saiu. Molly beijou o topo da cabeça de Sherlock, fazendo com que ele a levantasse de uma vez, quase acertando o queixo da moça. Ao vê-la de pé, fora do torpor que a tomara nos últimos dias, e ameaçando abrir um sorriso para ele, Sherlock a abraçou, forte:

– É tão bom te ver melhor. Desculpe-me, Molly. Desculpe-me!

– Por quê? Eu tenho que pedir desculpas a você. Eu fui muito injusta… Eu que te pedi para sair quando você não tinha feito nada de errado. Pelo contrario…

Deram-se conta então que ainda estavam no corredor do hospital e voltaram para o quarto, para continuarem a conversa:

– Pelo contrário, você tem sido maravilhoso. Eu deixei a perda e a raiva nublarem meus olhos. Desculpe-me, meu amor.

Sherlock a beijou na testa e a abraçou mais uma vez. Logo em seguida perguntou:

– Como você se sente?

– Ainda com raiva, ainda triste. Isso vai doer por tanto tempo. Eu já perdi tanta gente, Sherlock. Mas nada assim. Além do nosso bebê, era como se eu estivesse perdendo você também.

– Nunca, Molly, nunca. Eu sempre estarei aqui. Você sabe… Eu te amo, Molly!

– E você, Sherlock? Como se sente? Nesse rampante de raiva nem me dei conta de que você estaria se sentindo como eu. Me diz.

– Eu estou tão devastado quanto você. Quando me acostumei da ideia, quando estava sentindo uma coisa, esse… amor, maior que tudo…

Mais lágrimas escorreram dos olhos dele:

– Aquele infeliz vem e arranca isso de mim da forma mais dolorosa. Ainda bem que você está aqui, Molly. Não aguentaria perder as duas.

Molly se aninhou em mais um abraço, percebendo que ele enfatizara a palavra "duas". Ele queria mesmo uma menina. Choravam juntos:

– Mas ele vai me pagar. - Continuou Sherlock. - Vai.

– Quando vamos para casa? - Perguntou Molly.

Sherlock secou o rosto e disse, já mais contido:

– Assim que você voltar a comer normalmente.

– Verdade! Só agora me dei conta de que estou morrendo de fome.

Sherlock riu. Sua Molly estava de volta:

– Baby, só pra confirmar. - disse - Saiba que estarei aqui para você e vamos passar por essa juntos e logo isso será só uma lembrança. Não vai doer mais… não tanto.

– Eu sei. - Respondeu Molly - Eu estou aqui por você também.

Beijaram-se.

– O que tem pra comer mesmo?

...

Subir as escadas do flat aumentava dor. Um soco no fundo de sua alma, além da dor física, por causa dos hematomas. Mas sabia, tinha certeza, que Sherlock estaria com ela, para sempre. Ele a segurava pelo braço e preocupava-se a cada passo. Tomou cuidado para que tudo estivesse arrumado quando ela chegasse. O luto estava ali e iria assombrá-los por um bom tempo, mas seriam fortes. Molly não entraria no quarto do bebê por um tempo. Sherlock pedira a John que não trouxesse sua filhinha a Baker Street por algumas semanas, mas o novo papel de parede estaria ali, em volta deles. A dor e a lembrança também estariam sempre ali, mas ao mesmo tempo teriam um ao outro. Sempre.


End file.
